


Working together

by orphan_account



Series: Androids [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor - Freeform, Deaviants, Friendship, Hank - Freeform, Happy, Loss, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other game, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Android RK800-Connor was sent to work with Commissioner Hank Andersson to investigate deviants. Can the duo find out the cases?





	Working together

**Author's Note:**

> Well yeah I wanted to write fic another game. so here it is. I hope you like it :) I don`t know if I can do but try at least.

So this is not prologue, but I write that later today, or tomorrow but anyways Like I said I wanted to write another game.

I have written so many Lis fic, So something new;).

But writing is my hoppy now, so that`s way also.

I hope you like this fic as well so welcome.

Working together.


End file.
